Fairy Tail -Lucy's Mistakes-
by TheRockefellers
Summary: Lucy's past mission leaves her in a sticky situation. The townsfolk consider her an enemy and the guild she loves cannot protect her. What will she do to compensate for her mistakes and how would her friends react? (First Story. This is not a hardcore romance story)


**This is my first FanFiction. Reviews/Favorite/Follows is appreciated. Any suggestion and question I will answer. Update will come weekly.**  
 **This is not going to be one of those Lucy leaves cause of love rivary things.**  
 **I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL.**

It was another day in the town of Magnolia. The townspeople were hustling to their jobs and many families were shopping around in the plaza. It was a wonderful day… or that's what Lucy thought when she returned from a week trip from a job. She smiled and thought about taking a relaxing bath when she got home. Out of the blue, a woman who was selling fishes shouted something she couldn't comprehend and pointed directly at her. Not knowing the situation, Lucy stepped back and panicked. Before she could run away, the crowd that was happy a moment ago surrounded Lucy with anger in their faces.

"What is the meaning of this…?" Lucy stuttered.

She was scared out of her mind. Some of the townspeople were carrying sticks and torches.

"What do you mean?! You are the reason the children in the orphanage are gone!" screamed the angry mob.

Lucy trying to explain that she had no idea what they were talking about suddenly felt air rush out of her lungs. She was sent flying toward a building where she crashed into a wall.

"What's going on…"

Lucy started to stand up but received another blow near her eye. The pain was too much and she felt as if she was going to pass out. The punches came one after another and Lucy couldn't protect herself from the angry mob. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him. The pink hair, the scarf, and the emblem on his arm.

"NATSU!" Lucy screamed wanting his help, but all she received was his head shaking and tears formed around his eyes. He then started to walk away from the plaza. Lucy, stunned, felt numb on her sides and darkness shrouded over her. Before she fell, warm arms caught her and carried her out of the crowd. Slowly, Lucy looked to see who it was.

"Loke…." Lucy whispered, surprised to see him.

"I felt your distress and pain. I opened the gate to see you in danger" Loke replied quietly.

Lucy didn't know what was running through her mind. Everything was wrong. Her best friend left her in danger. Why was the townspeople attacking her in the first place? Orphaned kids missing? Just thinking made her head hurt more. She reached and touched her head and felt a sticky liquid. It was her blood. As soon as she saw the blood, everything came back. Tears started to form and she couldn't hold in her pain. Loke noticed her crying and carried her fast as he can to her apartment. It was weird for him to notice the townspeople mad as well because in his past three years in human world, he never seen such a mob in Magnolia. Arriving at the apartment, Loke dropped Lucy in bed and tended to her wounds.

"Lucy, what's going on..?" asked Loke. He was angry that his owner was in pain and that he couldn't be there for her on time.

"It was a mission I previously did… it probably affects this situation" mumbled Lucy. She was sad. Her eyes were red from crying and blood covered half her face.

Loke, not wanting to push the topic, stayed quiet while treating Lucy.

"Where was FairyTail?" thought Loke. It was abnormal for a fellow guild member to be attacked in the town where FairyTail is located. After finishing treatment, Lucy fell asleep as she couldn't move due to exhaustion and shock. Loke looking pained and angered, dismissed himself back into the celestial world.

- **FairyTail Guild (Before Lucy's arrival to Magnolia)** -

It was quiet and dark inside the guild for some odd reason. Natsu and Gray weren't fighting, Cana wasn't drinking, Erza wasn't eating her cake, and even Mirajane was slouched over the counter looking depressed. It wasn't long ago when the master told them everything.

"Lucy's past mission, which was to capture a rogue spirit who devours children for magic power, ended in tragedy as she couldn't contain the spirit, allowing it to escape. Even though it wasn't entirely her fault, the orphanage of Magnolia blamed everything on her" explained Master Makarov.

"That's completely stupid! It wasn't her fault! We need to stop the townsfolk from laying their hands on Lucy!" shouted Natsu. Everyone in the guild chimed in agreement.

"We cannot interfere with what they do! Even though Lucy is one of my children, we cannot risk tuning Magnolia into our enemy!" replied the Master. "This is their belief and no matter what I tell them, they just won't believe me. This is the final answer. If I hear any one of you laying your hands on the townsfolk, you will server severe consequences!"

Even though Master Makarov was trying to be tough, the guild member could see the sadness in his eyes. It was wrong to let Lucy become a victim, but the master was right. A fight between the guild and the mayor would leave nothing but suffering. Suddenly, the master raised his arm and raised his index finger and his thumb.

"Even if we can't be there for her, at least we can pray for her safety" stated the Master.

The guild all raised their arm and hoped for Lucy.

"This is stupid!" screamed Natsu as he barged out of the guild racing toward the plaza.

"Natsu stop!" Erza chased after Natsu with Gray before something bad to occur.

The chase lasted half an hour trying to track down Natsu, but it was impossible.

"Well, we lost him" sighed Gray.

As they were about to give up, they saw Natsu up ahead, just standing there.

"Natsu you idiot! What were you…" Erza started to scream at him but stopped when she noticed Natsu was crying.

"She was right there… I could have helped and I didn't… I regret everything. She was in pain." Natsu sniffled. Erza felt her friend's emotion and hugged him. Even though she was someone who sticks to the guild's rule, it felt her leaving with guilt to leave a friend in danger.

"Come on Natsu. We are going back. Tomorrow we can visit Lucy and explain everything. Hopefully she understands. Maybe Wendy can treat her wounds and Mira can make her favorite drink!" exclaimed Erza trying to lighten up the mood, but it only made it worse.

The trio trotted down the empty street leading up to the guild. The sky darkened and rain started to fall. "Lucy…" Natsu whispered as they entered the gloomy guild.

- **Lucy's room** -

"Why?" she thought. "Why can't I be stronger? I could have contained the spirit... if I was only just stronger…"

The self-guilt she brought upon herself was too much. It only made her head hurt. The main question was, "Where was her friends and why did Natsu leave me to die?" The thoughts broke Lucy and she started to cry and cry until she passed out of exhaustion.

 **This is only the first part of ourse. I will update asap. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
